Blind Love
by christiansweetginger
Summary: Courtney is at the Playa De Losers with some of the contestant and isn't sure if she should be in a relationship with Duncan or Scott. Zoey is in love with Trent and is trying to make Gwen breakup with Trent.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't owned Total Drama or the characters._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_Courtney sat on a beach chair alone, wearing her regular clothing and had her head down. She wasn't sure if she should tell Gwen what she had witnesses between Trent and Zoey at the hallway or she should mind her own business. Courtney didn't honestly want Gwen to know the truth. Beside they aren't friends anymore and she might not believed her. Courtney then noticed a hand was placed on her shoulder which caused her to startled._

_"Ummm... Hey Courtney." Bridgette cheerfully greated._

_The blonde surfer girl saw the CIT didn't seem excited to see her instead she seem troubled about something. Bridgette took a seat on a beach chair next to Courtney._

_"What wrong?" Bridgette concerning asked._

_"Oh, it nothing really Bridgette." Courtney lied._

_"Oh come on Courtney, I promise I won't say a word." Bridgette begged and look at Courtney with a puppy eyes._

_"Fine." Courtney groaned._

_"It... Zoey." Courtney quickly whispered to Bridgette ear._

_Zoey confidently walked passed by Courtney and Bridgette not noticing them sitting on a beach chair. She went to sit on a tablet with Gwen._

_"What happened to you and Zoey?" Bridgette worriedly asked._

_"Well..." Courtney answered._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_Courtney had gotten out the elevator and walked toward the hallway to go outside at the Playa De Losers. Duncan and Scott were giving her to much headache in her room with their bickering. She saw a certain red head girl and guitar player kissing infront of her. Courtney quickly hide behind a wall and snapped a picture on her phone. She couldn't believed what she had saw. Courtney quietly open the door and existed the hallways not wanting to caused any problem with Trent or Zoey. Trent however managed to pushed Zoey away from him__**.**_

_"GET AWAY FROM ME ZOEY!" Trent angrily yelled._

_"But... Trent... I... Love..You!" Zoey stuttered and tightly embraced Trent._

_It was obvious that Zoey wanted to be with Trent and she didn't care about Gwen or Mike feeling._

_"Sorry but I can't do this to Gwen." Trent seriously answer and walked away from Zoey._

_"FINE!" Zoey angrily responded and walk toward the door, to go outside at the Playa De Losers._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>christiansweetginger: Look like Courtney is having a hard time telling Gwen the truth. How will Trent and Zoey react? <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or the characters._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

_"Are you serious!" Bridgette snapped. _

_Courtney had showed Bridgette the picture of Trent kissing Zoey in the hallway on her phone._

_Bridgette grabbed Courtney phone and angrily approach the table where Gwen and Zoey were seated._

_Courtney face palm herself knowing things aren't going to well. _

_"What up, with Bridgette?" Leshawna curiosity asked Courtney by the pools notching the blonde surfer girl looked outraged to Zoey. While Gwen stood shocked and speechless._

_"You don't even want to know." Courtney responded._

_Let me guess Zoey was making out with Trent." Leshawna answer._

_Courtney silently nodded her head._

* * *

><p><em>"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME ZOEY!" Gwen angrily yelled to Zoey and shoved the table. While Bridgette tightly hold on Gwen not letting the Goth girl beat up the backstabbing red head.<em>

_"I'm sorry." Zoey apologized and started to fakes cried._

_Zoey didn't actually seem to mind kissing Trent at all or making Gwen feel upset. She wanted Gwen and Trent to breakup so she can be with him. Plus Zoey know she love Trent more than Gwen does._

_Gwen angrily stormed off the pool and went inside the lobby to find Trent in his room. Zoey began to glare Bridgette and Courtney._

_"I will have my revenge on both of you and get even." Zoey muttered and left the pool._

_Both Courtney and Bridgette rolled their eyes at Zoey. _

_Zoey knew they were the reason who cause her to have problem with Gwen. Including Leshawna who had already specifically told Gwen that she saw her kissed Trent on the hallway. Even though she denied and convinces Gwen that Leshawna was lying to her._

* * *

><p><em>Duncan went to looked for his princess at the pool. He was walking in the hallway and had finished arguing with Scott in Courtney room. Duncan has gotten a big cover heart that contain many cholocate inside and a red rose for Courtney. <em>

_Gwen was also walking in the hallway and wasn't paying any attention where she was going. Instead she kept on thinking about Trent and had accidentally bump infront the delinquent._

_"Ummm... Hey." Both Duncan and Gwen awkwardly say hey to each other._

* * *

><p><em><strong>christiansweetginger: Zoey is planning to get her revenge on Bridgette, Courtney, and Leshawna and thing are going to go well.<strong>_


End file.
